Unknown World
by bIJOUPIXIEQUEEN
Summary: Renesmee is fully grown, and her heart keeps beating, shes entering high school for the first time and Jacobs by her side. Seth comes for school with them to make it easier on everyone. Jacmee JR x EB, Seth falls 4 a girl at school. Leah imprints.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

We moved twice since I was born; we lived in Forks for three years, until the rest of the family had to go. Grandpa Charlie comes to visit often but doesn't seem comfortable at all anymore. So dad decided it was time to move on. Billy wasn't the happiest person to let his son disappear again. Neither was the pack, but Sam agree that two alpha's wasn't going to work. And Jacob said he wouldn't survive with out me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive either. He's my best friend.

We left Forks and went to Seattle for two years. The pack came by while we lived in Seattle, but someone saw them and the great wolf/ bear thing came back-- course I was alive last time it happened. We couldn't stay in one place for to long because of how fast I was growing, and how no one else was.

Now we live in Shelton, south of the Olympic Peninsula, bigger than Forks, way smaller then Seattle, small and cozy were the words my dad used. Boring and annoying was the words Jacob had used while we were in my room.

At least here Jacob has a room right across the hall from me, but on the down side is my parents room is on the other side of the game room right down the hall. Meaning we can't brush our teeth with out their knowing.

I sleep probably as often as everyone else thou it doesn't have the same refreshing feeling it used to, it just feels like something to do. Dad says I'm almost done growing. And that I can start high school, but I'm going to start with my sophomore year. And Jacob's redoing his junior year, because it's been so long and also because he missed so much.

Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen

_As I ran thru the thick trees I remembered that day in Seattle's mall, we were in the shoe department – mom, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice and i-- they had gone else where, so Jake and I were in the aisle alone. He stood behind me hand on lower back like he always did. I was looking for a pair of shoes when he pointed out a pair of white platform sandals, with silky lace ribbons._

I was look thru box after box for a pair of white sandals. My mom walked in the door like a second later.

"Hun what are you looking for?" she asked I didn't feel like saying anything so I reached up for her face. I showed her my shoe, and me packing them away, and also of the time I wore them and Jake complimented me.

She nodded before sniffing the air, she reached into a box across the room I hadn't checked yet. She pulled my sandals out by the lace, that wrapped around my leg till about my knee.

"Thanks," I grabbed the shoes from my mother slowly. "Where's dad and Jacob?"

"Um Nessie can I talk to you for a moment?" Bella started shyly, she always got so uncomfortable, with subjects referring to Jacob and I. I glared at her I knew this was coming. She was going to draw useless lines between my Jacob and I, useless because he didn't love me that way, but she still had to make them known.

"Mom--" I whined, "He doesn't think of me that way, could you please give it a rest," I grabbed my shoes and fled from the house. I only faintly heard my mother say remorsefully 'not yet he doesn't'.

As I ran thru the thick trees I remembered that day in Seattle's mall, we were in the shoe department – mom, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice and i-- they had gone else where, so Jake and I were in the aisle alone. He stood behind me hand on lower back like he always did. I was looking for a pair of shoes when he pointed out a pair of white platform sandals, with silky lace ribbons.

I was smiling largely when I heard rustling in the not to far away. Suddenly a large russet wolf stood in my way, he crashed thru the thin layer of trees with shear intensity, I only gasped for a moment before wrapping my arms around his front leg. He shifted into the man I secretly loved before me. I blushed quickly stepping back to let him dress. I started walking away, it wasn't long till his not quite strong enough hand grabbed my wrist. The back of his hand gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and loaned into his palm.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked we had only been here three days. From day to day he and Edward would check the surrounding areas for danger.

I was getting sick and tired of everyone treating me as a two year old. "I can take care of my self Jacob Black," I said, "And anyways, I came looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to go into town."

"Um, sure, does Edward or Bells know where you are?" he asked. He listened to my parents more than I did half the time. I know Bella is his best friend, and I know him and Edward are getting closer than they thought inhumanly possible, but still.

"They will, that my friend is what cell phones are for." I smiled and started running thru the trees in the direction of pizza. I could smell it, it was faint meaning nearly three miles away. I quickened my pace hearing Jakes foot prints near silent with the wind whistling in my ears.

I slowed enough for him to catch up easily. He stopped beside me grabbing my hand. I showed him my internal laughter.

He released my hand, and smiled walking into the street. I followed, reaching again for his hand. He wouldn't let me, he glared at me in mock anger, so I decided to mercilessly ignore him.

It worked till we got to the pizza parlor, there had to be at least half the junior class out there just lounging on the porch. It had an outdoor sitting area, and nearly every surface was covered.

"I'm going to order some pizza, do you want anything?"

"Yea pizza," I called to him as he walked inside, "and a new place to live" I said under my breath. I turned around to look up and down the otherwise desolate street. There was a book store – I'd have to point out to mom later-- and an assortment of various types of other stores.

"Hey lil' mama you look lost are you new here?" a guy asked with a girl on his lap, and another standing beside him.

They both hit him in the chest, "Shut up Cody," and "Yeah leave her alone, she don't want you."

A girl on the other side of the patio shouted "I do!" and her group laughed. He looked away smugly.

"So you new here?" I nodded. "Thats cool, you in high school?"

the same girl smacked his chest with the back of her hand, "Leave the poor girl alone, not every girl in the world want you!" Again the same girl across the patio shouted, "baby you always got me to fall back on." again the others laughed.

I just stood there with my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Are you going to sit at my table at lunch first day of school?" He continued. But Jacob came from the door.

"Ready, Ness?" I nodded. And he came with the box of pizza in his hand, I turned and walked with him as he shoved the first slice of pizza down his throat. I could easily see the intense steam coming off the pizza, as he followed that slice with another.

"Dads, can be horrible huh?" Cody said again.

"He's not my dad, he's a junior." I said, I saw his jaw drop, along with the others, some at the sound of my voice, others at the thought of this sasquach going to their local high school.

"You mean in college?" HE tried not believing it as he said it.

"No, hes only sixteen." I said walking up to Jacob casually. He gave me a smirk and asked if I wanted a slice, I nodded thou I wasn't sure.

I knew I'd have to get used to it sooner rather than later,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee POV**

I walked into my room, looking in the mirror for something to wear. Tomorrow will be my first day, and I'll be in high school. But at least I'll have Jacob by my side.

I set aside my short jean skirt, black footless tights, and a light purple peasant top that showed off my shoulders. And the sleeves went halfway down before a large slit went from elbow to finger tip.

I put on shorts and a tank top for bed. Then covered it with my robe before I went out to the balcony. As I stared at the full moon half covered by clouds, I let my self go. My mind began to wander and every time I ended with Jacob he was mine and _always_ will be my Jacob. I sighed.

I thought I heard mi bed room door but decidedly ignored it. I walked back into my room, I closed my eyes, closed the balcony doors, closed off my mind from Jacob. Untangling my robe I turned around to Jacob sprawled out on my too small bed.

I laughed and his eyes opened. He rubbed them momentarily. "Tired?" I asked in a joke.

He shook his head "Not in the least." he grinned and my breath caught, I had to look away. His smile fell, 'What I do?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. Night." I sighed and sat on my bed as far from him as I could be, and fell back. I was exhausted. "Wide awake." I lied, as the darkness enclosed me.

I could still feel strong warm arms weave beneath me, they carried me farther up on my bed. I was set down gently and then I was sure I was dreaming. Warm lips were on my forehead. My last bit of consciousness clung to the ecumenist of Jacob's lips.

But not long enough. His lips didn't move more then a centimeter from my smooth marble skin, warm air blew across my face, I could feel and smell Jacob. "I love you Renesmee Cullen I just wish so much you could figure just how much. But I promised to wait – forever, and I will, for you."

_Yep_, I thought, it was a dream. All the warmth was removed, replaced by quilts, after the click of the door my world of conscience silenced, replaced by the memories and of my dreams.

_Jacob sat with me but we weren't on the balcony. We were on the roof. I could see everything for miles. And I could feel every movement made by _my_ Jacob. His arm every so often brushed me. Giving me this chill of thrill, that ran thru my body. _

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yeah Ness, whats the matter?" he wrapped his arm around my torso and pulled me to his lap like I was little again. "Whats wrong?"_

_I didn't notice till his forefinger rubbed my cheek and produced a tear that realized I was crying, I better make this fast. _

"_I love you!"_

"_I know," he sounded so calm about it, how would he have known, I didn't even know. Was I that obvious, have my parents noticed? Did he just not care? Would he laugh at how naive I was to think he'd return the feelings?_

"_No Jacob, you don't, I didn't even know till last night when you were in my room. I love you and I always have some how. I can't explain it. I want you to imprint. I don't know how it works just do it, please imprint on me! I just --" he silenced me with his finger to my lip. _

_But he removed his finger and I looked up to see his expression he replaced his finger with his lips, that definitely silenced me. Mid kiss he stopped. "I've known always, since before you were born, I knew you would be the one I loved. That's how Bella and I are such good friends._

_I tightened my grip on his neck, using all my force to bring his lips back down to mine. _That_ shut him up. He opened his mouth to say, "_She'd, she'd she'd rather be with the DJ, DJ ---" I hit the 'snooze' button on my radio harder then necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob POV**

It was time for school, and I decided to check on Renesmee, but I could hear her thru the door, I don't even know why I'm doing this... school, me again. I heard Renesmee make an excited squeal from the hall, yep, that's why, she's the reason. I don't think I'd be able to stay sane for eight hours while she gained knowledge, she already knew.

"Good morning," Bella's voice came from behind me, "Renesmee up?" she asked I nodded and went down the stairs.

"Jacob," Edward greeted me from his piano. "Are you all right?" I nodded and headed in the opposite direction. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out why I'm putting myself thru this again. It's been years since I've been to high school. I mean really now, what could possibly --"

"Morning daddy – I mean Edward! Jacob!!!" Renesmee said as she lept agile into my arms. She squeezed me tightly, grabbing a lock of my hair. It's grown." she noticed.

"Yea, buzz cuts aren't really my thing." she laughed, a laugh more musical, then a piano. I released her, n she drop nearly a foot and a half to the ground.

"Careful Jake."

"Sure, sure Bells." I laughed. She glared but looked away at Nessie lovingly. I rolled my eyes, and Edward caught my attention his hand motioned me to follow him into the kitchen.

"Alright Jacob your taking the C7 Corvette, but please be careful, its new. Not even out in America until next spring." I nodded I've heard this all before. The 2015 corvette his most prized possession after Bella and his daughter. I smiled as he tossed me the keys.

I walked back to the main room where Bella embraced Nessie. "Oh, before I forget, here's your lunch, as rare as it gets, enjoy."

"O come on Bells shes in high school, no one carries a lunch."

"Then what do you suggest she eat Jacob?" I shrugged she had a point.

"Be safe." Bella said as I closed Nessie's door. I drove down the drive way under the over grown. We raced to the school, making it record time. I slipped effortlessly into a space near the entrance to the large school building. Directing all gazes to the flashy new kids car.

At least it didn't stand out as much as it would have in Forks just 2 hours up the street. I saw many 2008's, and up till around 2012-13. I opened renesmee's door grabbing her hand, she elegantly climbed out of the car. I heard gasps, and girls giggles.

We walked past kids, and there out dated cars, thru the doors to our first classes. I stopped at the door to her Algebra class. I gave her hug and she danced in, much to excited for a high school freshman.

I made my way down the hall to my class, I had history, and was less then happy. I took my seat beside a girl unnaturally brunette her roots of a redhead. She smiled at me with her green eyes, and quickly looked away, she seemed to be out of breath. I realized that most other girls in this class watching me incredulously.

This is going to be a long day, I thought burying my head in the crook of my elbow. I sighed.

I hurried out the room seemed to shrink, and I seemed to suffocate from lack of breath. Walking quickly to Renesmee's side as she walked to her next class. "Okay, where to next?"

"Upstairs, Speech." I nodded. Her eyes widely roamed the halls. Taking in all that she saw. She smiled when she saw the stairs, but all I saw, were the many older guys, making their way to the same class. "Oh calm down, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." she went on her tip toes and kissed my cheeks. Her lips didn't linger long. I doubt any of the students noticed our exchange.

I turned around to a girl,maybe an inch or two taller then Nessie, she was Asian and her bone straight black hair ran down her back like a river, stopping short of the end of her sweater. She was less than a foot away, staring at me.

"Hows your first day of school? It's been a while huh? Well it's none of my business, I'll see you at lunch," she walked off her hair swaying with the rhythm of her steps, as she disappeared into the crowd.

I was upset after class to learn I wouldn't be able to see Nessie after this class, because I had to get to the science building and her class was in another direction. I texted her promising to meet her in the courtyard for lunch.

I imagined her sitting thru another lecture equivalent to the one I had to endure now, in my physics class, mandatory to all juniors. I decided to grab pizza for lunch, I thought she'd like that along with her ham sandwich. After that, I let my mind wonder to La Push, what was Seth, Leah, Sam and the others up to? Did they mean it when they said they'd tell me when another imprinted? I couldn't be sure now, I decided to call during lunch.

Walking thru the crowded hall I imagined the many smiles Renesmee could have waiting for me, but stepping thru the door I could see her smile brighten, breath taking gorgeous, looking around I could also see her many fans, gathered in groups talking amongst themselves. Looking in her direction, in turn.

"Nessie," I called. She was sitting on a picnic table, a guy sitting on the bench below her. She slid from the table, jumping up to hug me idly.

"Jacob, these are my new friends, she said excitedly, a girl about her age turned to look at me, she stood by the girl I ran into in the hall, wiser then her age, "This is Illana, Daia, and Daniel. I have them in English, along with John and Kevin, where ever they disappeared off to." she smiled happily.

"Hi, I'm going to get pizza anyone interested?" I said for small talk, 4th period and already she was popular. Some cheerleaders walked by waving with "hi Renesmee's" smiles and continued walking in the direction of the library. "Thats new."

She gripped my hand, leading me to the table. Her thoughts responded to what I said, _I know_. She said. Then she started with her day, she watched me, her hand gently on my arm, _I'm thinking about being a cheerleader. _She watched my expressions closely, something she picked up from Edward. She was more like her mother then expected, Edward can't hear her thoughts unless she touches him like the rest of us.

"I'm going to get the pizzas I'll be back in a moment." I got up and quickly traveled through the teenagers.

***

I made it back in ten minutes, and every body dug in, I swallowed majority of one of the pizzas. By then it was time for class. I had English with that Daia girl, we walked silently, I wished desperately Renesmee was by my side, but instead she had history with Illana, Daniel, and Kevin it figures the guys who never stopped staring would be in her class.

Daia sat beside me quietly, I could feel her eyes on me.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked in a Asian accent. I narrowed my eyes but nodded.

"OK where are you guys from?"

"Why do you care?" she gave me a look of no nonsense, "Fine Forks, I'm from La Push, happy?"

"How long have you lived in that area?"

"Mi whole life-"

"How long was that?"

"Long enough,"

"We lived there for about five years after Renesmee was born then we moved here after living else where."

"Seattle?"

I looked at her, anger causing my entire frame to vibrate violently.

She stood, "Thanks." the bell rang and she was gone, I grabbed my black bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walked a quicken pace to Nessie's class. Daia beat me there. "Jacob hello, if I knew you were coming this way we could've walked together." she said nonchalantly.

"Ready Renesmee?" she nodded but looked back till we turned a corner that led out the door. "What do you have now?"

"What was that?" she stopped me, grabbing my elbow and turning me to face her. I couldn't tell if she said that out loud.

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Daia, she was telling me y'all had a good conversation together last period. Do you like her?" Her face seemed mangled, I reached for her hand to understand her thoughts but she pulled back. It started to drizzle I didn't care, Nessie never flinched, she held my eyes the way she always did. A single tear rolled down her still dry face. She looked away. "It's not my business who you like, I don't care, I heard about a dance, some homecoming thing, going on in a couple weeks, just thought you to know. I'm going to be late."

There was a coldness to Ness the rest of the afternoon. I walked her to her Art class, and after I picked her up from the Tennis courts in the Corvette. She slid in silently, didn't even look at me, but halfway home she turned, and watched my face as I concentrated on the road.

I gave in by saying the first word, "What." I sighed. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. Jacob, how come you haven't dated, I've never seen you with a girl. Daia asked me if you've ever had a girlfriend. I have a good memory, and I don't remember anyone, except you and Leah spent a lot of time together, but she was only a friend. Right?" I nodded. _ok._

I noticed her hand against mine. She jerked it away and folded her hands in her lap, looking out the window.

***

"Mom I really want to be a cheerleader, _please_," she pleaded, they were in the living room, her and Bella, Edward was out, he taught a class at the community college.

"No more discussion till Edward gets home," Bella said a finality.

Ness ran past to her room, I heard the slam from my computer desk in the corner of my room. Thank goodness it wasn't hard enough to break the door.

An IM icon popped up in the corner of my screen. It was Renesmee's, I opened the file to read her message.

_Why can't I be a cheerleader how is it dangerous? It's not like I'm going to get hurt or anything!_

**Renesmee you don't understand, they aren't worried about you, more like someone might find out about us, or another girl could get hurt, maybe bleed...**

_OMG!! I promise not to hurt ne1 why is it such a big deal!?!_

**you don't understand the position you're putting them, do you?**

_Fine, whatever..._

_what r u doing, I'm bored._

**Want some company?**

_Sure_

_Ness_humanVAMP:_** has logged out**

_**leechlovr*Wolvalwayz: **_**has logged out**

*******

I stayed in her room an hour or so after she had fallen asleep, beside me. There was a tap at her door. Edward poked his head in the door, "I'm home."

"GO figure." I said.

"When did she fall asleep?"

"About an hour ago, shes upset." Edward nodded.

"OK. Goodnight Jacob Black." he gave Renesmee one more look before leaving Ness and I. I gripped her hand, and lay beside her my cheek leaning against her forehead, her dreams my dreams, I closed my eyes and became consumed in her thoughts.

They were all so vivid, some were about me, others memories, her family, me,friends, school, me. I never wanted to wake from her dreams, I saw myself thru her eyes. She thought highly of me, I don't know when I fell asleep, when her dreams of me were clouded by my own, of her. She was the only object of my dreams as always, I don't know whose dream it was, of she and i kissing. I hadn't had a dream of this, ever, but I couldn't believe it being Ness'.

_I heard my name and half woke, to Renesmee's voice,i think I was still dreaming I was so confused, she wore her night clothes, she looked at me confused. _What. _I said, she shook her head with a nothing, and layed her head against my bare chest. It was a dream, I don't remember changing. _

_Then the dream changed, and Renesmee was curled up in a ball on the other side of her bed underneath the sheets, I was resting above content, her hand in mine, I squeezed, he hand in comfort. She rolled over with a sigh, with my free hand I lifted her chin from where it was tucked in, her eyes opened fractionally, her eyes were dazed and tired, she yawned, but moved closer. I leaned in half way my lips would reach her ear. _I love you My Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

_I whispered against her cheek, she shivered, arching here back as she stretched. _

Jacob? I've always loved you, as long as I could remember. _She stretched her neck kissing below my Adam's Apple, I felt her fangs sink in, then she came and kissed me on my lips, and I kissed her back, releasing her hand, I continued to kiss her, but I realized I released her hand, and reached for it. But the dream ended and it was dark._

I tried to wake myself up. When I did I noticed I was still on Renesmee's bed she layed against my side her armed stretched across my stomach, her hand laying on mine. Other hand gripped my shoulder, her face faced me nose against the side of my neck. Mi lips tingled, I reached up to touch them, I lifted my hand there was blood on my bottom lip, I realized I had bite my lip or something. I decided it would be dangerous to get up- I'd wake Ness up. She looked so peaceful, I watched her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up, Jacob was watching out my balcony door, he hadn't noticed I had woken up, my lips tingled from a dream that seemed to real to me I almost wished it was, I touched them with my finger. Jacob jerked and looked at me, I froze. Dropping my hand I sat up, noticing I was pinned under his arm, his hand covering mine.

"You were watching my dreams," I was furious, all the thoughts I had, that dream, did he see it. I blushed and shoved away from him, I jumped from the bed running to my bathroom. I had to hide.

"Renesmee--"

I slammed the bathroom door I was going to stay in there as long as possible until I heard my dad walk in.

"Jacob Black," I could imagine him threatening him. His voice came closer, "Renesmee, what did he do?"

"Nothing dad," my voice was weak. "I just wasn't expecting -- " I stopped, I knew this excuse would get my Jacob killed; _he was in my room all night. Really?_ "I had a bad dream but when I saw Jacob I got embarrassed and hid."

My dad pondered over my excuse silently. I felt pressure in my mind. "Dad," I whined. Instantly the pressure stopped.

"Sorry Renesmee. Your mom and are leaving will and Jacob be ok?" My dad asked.

"Really Edward, you don't trust me."

"Nessie, you can come with us," my dad said desperately. I was thinking about joining him, but I wanted to stay. See if Jacob acted weird, ata ll anything to tell me it wasn't a dream.

"I'll stay, who else would make sure Jacob doesn't make the entire state hate him." silence came from the other side of the door. "I have some studying to do." I lied dejectedly.

"Alright, I love you, call if you need anything, and if there's an emergency and you can't reach us, you can call Carlisle, and --"

"Edward, lets go. I love you Renesmee." my mom voiced.

I waited till I heard silence, other then beating hearts -- five minutes. I came out. Jacob was sprawled on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I smiled and sat cross-legged by his head. After a minute or so, he moved, he positioned himself so his head was resting on my lap, he continued fascinated by the ceiling. He pressed his palm to my cheek, his eyes closed.

"It doesn't have the same effect," I joked. I moved my face down till my face was inches from Jacob.

"Renesmee," he breathed smiling. I felt myself freeze, his eyes opened, not slightly concerned with our proximity, he just continued to look straight at me. His lips parted halfway, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped. I waited. He started breathing again, and I realized I wasn't so I began to breath also, our heart beats synchronized, I blinked a few times and sat up. He did the same.

He kept his hand against my cheek. I leaned against his palm. I felt his breath on my face. I placed my hand over his, holding him there to my face, I remembered the dream, but it was an accident. And he wouldn't let me let go. I avoided the part where we kissed.

I felt him smile he was looking into my soul, through my eyes, I couldn't look away. His eyes were clouded oover, but he held my eyes anyhow, as he saw something different from my face right now. I was careful to keep the million things on my mind out of his.

I bit my lip surprised how gaurded I kept my mind, I can still remember when I was little and I would tell him everything, and now how much has changed. I always thought of him as a brother, and i've always had the tiniest crush on him, and he knew that, I told him around the time I was six. But now I thought he was the cutest guy in the world, I thought if I startd school I'd see someone better, I knew Jacob wouldn't like me. But the truth was I wanted him, I wanted him on me, kissing me his hands on me,like those people on TV.

I wanted him to kiss me now!, I bit my lip, I lost my concentration and dropped my hand. Jacob looked at my wide eyes, and smiled, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I couldn't get over the fact, that it felt like he was mocking me – Jacob got off my bed, he walked around towards my door only to stop behind me.

"Hungry?" he asked. He ran his fingers thru my wavy hair. I nodded. "Ok."

I laughed, "Your not going to try to cook I hope, are you?" I turned around but he was already gone. I sat there, listening to his muted laughter fade with each step as he descended the stairs. I folded my hands in my lap. They seemed to only cause trouble.

* * *

**ok if anyone has been reading my other story Love Fading Into The Twilight, a Maximum RidexTwilight story i'm sooo sorry, i lost everything from that story, so i'm trying to get back on track promise.**

**thatnks for reading this story, my newest, i just love thee thought of Renesmee and Jacob, together. Hey if you guy give me reviews, good or bad, i will post the next chapter before Friday, but i need atleast THREE MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**Thanx,**

**BIJOUPIXIEQUEEN  
MrI **


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown World

Chapter 5

Jacob POV

I sat watching Renesmee eat, "Hey you want to hit The Pizza Parlor?"

She looked up at me from her cereal, and shrugged, "It's a Saturday," she said.

"I know."

"There will be kids from our school," again I looked at her like she was missing a point. "You want to go because kids from school will be there? Why, they already think we're freaks how will going into public be any better?"

"Renesmee, do you want friends," she got defensive then dropping into her uneaten cereal.

"I have friends! A lot of them!"

"Really, so Illana, and Josh those I know of, who else am I missing?"

"Well Daia, and You, your a friend too,"

"Outside of this family," I reasoned, I hate having to be the parent around her, but Bella insists that she needs a world outside of legends and mystery. She wanted her to be normal, like the rest of us had once been.

"Your hardly family," she muttered, I smiled I knew what she was referring to, even thou she thought it to be a mere crush I knew the other elements involved. "But I'm fine Jake, and that's why I wanted to join cheer leading, to be normal, to have friends and be popular," her voice sounded defeated.

"It's to dangerous, and besides who wants to be popular its completely over rated, just read _Cosmo_--"

"You read _Cosmo_? No wonder people think your weird."

"I was kidding, so you coming or not?"

"Absolutely!" she beamed, "and besides I hardly trust you out in the world on your own. Anyways we're partners, and partners stick together." she grabbed my hand as I stood, she grabbed her bowl with her free hand, she smiled at me widely. I grinned back whole-heartily.

"Well then, go get dressed we leave in ten,"

"I hope you mean at ten cause I'll hardly be ready by then."

"What's with the proper English, have you been reading Jane Austen?' she shrugged. And ran up the stairs, I looked at my phone, it read 11:10. " and hey we're late you said at ten it's after eleven!"

"I meant pm!!" she yelled. She appeared before in less then five minutes. "Its a pretty early ten but it'll due." she said checking her imaginary wristwatch. "Are you coming?"

I nodded grabbing the keys to the Dodge Charger.

***

We pulled up to the pizza parlor, and almost instantly i regretted going. Right on the patio sat Cody, along with his twenty fan girls, and when Renesmee climbs out of the car, he quickly slides blondy off his lap and stands. Illana calls her name and she smiles. I quickly fall into step beside her as we head for the door to order. I reach the door first, but my efforts are to late, i turn to usher Nessie in but pretty boy has her by the elbow. She shakes her head with a polite but not at all -- thank God -- an interested smile.

We go in, i get her a cheese and i buy a seperate meatlovers. she shakes her head at me, when the cashier leaves alone i turn to hr where she is smiling at me, "What?" her smile fades as she looks down a turns scarlet.

"Nothing, just how do you expect me to finish an entire pizza all by my lonesome?"

"Oh you won't," i tease as if it's nothing, and hold my hand out to take the boxes. "i'll finish what ever you don't. fair enough?"she shrugs, "I didn't think so."

i lead her to the patio where Illana and Josh are luckily as far away from Cody as we can get. Illana starts chatting animatedly, i don't even pretend to listen. But soon my pocket begins to sing, and i reach to answer it. Caller ID says Leah, Renesmee gives me a look, i mouth 'Leah' silently to her. And she nods.

"What's up?"

_Jacob? oh, hi i was just planning to leave a message, but hi._"You said that already, but what is it Leah? I'm kind of out with Nessie." _Oh in that case it'll only take a second. Seth is on his way there he just left so you got a while. He got bored here and decided to retake school there. Cullen already knows and has his 'records' ready, and Eddy already has a heads up they should be home or on their way. Great glad to hear your doing so well gotta go bye." _After that the line went dead, "Yeah bye." i closed the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Renesmee we have to go Seth is moving in today so he'll be ready for school on Monday." she looked confused and reached for my hand to help her up. she showed her confusion and said, "later."


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown World

Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

_8:49pm_

_Dad paced back and forth. My mom's fiddling with my hair. And Jacob's staring at the half a pizza dad made him save for Seth. It has been hours and it usually doesn't take this long for Jacob to run to Forks, so we are all a bit nervous... if you hadn't noticed this is all written in my notebook, just In case you were wondering, so with that I'm going to say Au Revoir ... That means bye in French._

"Dad will you please quite that?" he looked at me.

"Edward just calm down, if your worried we can go out and look for him." my mom said.

"Knowing Seth he probably stopped for something to eat, or worst fell asleep," Jake put his hand to his mouth and gasped. My mom smirked at him, I just rolled my eyes, "I'm serious, if your that worried about him, I'll just go outside see if I can hear him." My dad looked at him like 'Why couldn't you think of that before?'

"And that's my cue to go to bed, goodnight mi familia." I clomped up the stairs and plopped down on my bed. I starred at the ceiling for a long time, I heard the back door and ripping sounds, I jumped to my balcony in one swift leap, Jacob raised his head to the moon like a real werewolf, and turned to see me leaning over the rail. "How's going dog boy?"

He whimpered then ignored me, I went back into my room and closed the curtains, I sat at my desk staring at the drapes hiding the night life. I always wondered what would happen if maybe Jake did feel the same for me, as I do. And I hold faith that someday it'll happen but then I wonder am I girlie enough or pretty enough, despite my vampire good looks – not that I'm conceited – or even if i"m his type, I wonder if those few magical moments that I feel like somethings changed, or about to, if they even exist at all. I think when he was his correct age did he have a girlfriend...was she pretty? But then I remember it is none of my business, and I'm to young for him he's like twenty something and I'm barely seven but then physically we're close enough to the same age so does it matter at all?

Oi this is proof I need my sleep Seth will be here when I wake up and all sanity will return to this house or at least until my parents realize they need to go grocery shopping. Well then all hell will brake lose, but I know my near indestructible family will undoubtedly (is that a word?) save the day, alas.

Yea, goodnight.

***

"Renesmee, hey I'm here."

"Seth hi, it's been a really long time, how are you?"

"Fine, you know Jacob would probably kill me for telling you this, not that you'll remember but he does love you a lot he just doesn't know the right time to tell you so my advice to you is give him the time, he just needs a little help...a push if you will, OK?" I nodded he kissed my forehead and sighed with relief. "Good, great,, OK good night Renesmee."

"Night Seth."

***

I got up it was Sunday... wait yep Sunday okay now what do I have planned...absolutely nothing... wonderful. Seth. _Seth's here!_ I hoped up and ran into my bathroom, rinsed my face, brushed my teeth, raked my fingers thru my hair. Changed out of my large T-shirt into shorts, and a tank. I smiled My Second Best Friend In The Whole Wide World is finally here! Second because Jacob is my first, but Seth I can tell awkward things I haven't been able to tell Jake and then third is Illana, thou I haven't known her near long enough for her to be my best friend yet. Also Nahuatl my friend who's just like me, but I haven't seen him but that one time, and he doesn't exactly have telephone services where he lives.

I ran down to the kitchen tho it was early both my parents were sitting down there, my mom wore an apron and I could smell rolls baking. If Jacob is not in the kitchen, or my room in the morning I always know where to find him, I ran out the back door to his garage, his car sat there alone. That's when I heard the laughter of a dog, then another. Seth! I ran there and I arrived to two over sized dogs rolling around in the grass, I sat myself down and watch them. I missed this.

"So are you going to let me in on this joke?" they looked startled to see me, "or do I have to guess?" and Jacob ran into the woods. Seth walked up to me rubbing his head against my arm, he laid down and rested his head in my lap. I scratched him in between his ears. "Hi, to you too."

"Ness," I looked up at Jake, he had a mature look he saved for my dad in arguments. I stiffened I didn't like where this was going, Seth closed his eyes and sighed. Jacob didn't say anything, but Seth moved his head so I could get up. I walked up to Jake close enough that my nose reached his chest.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, can I talk to you? Seth," he shook his head for Seth to get lost, and then he looked down at me, I looked anywhere but him, he took a step back. I stayed where I was, I watched him, watch his feet, I refused to look away from his face, he looked so young with his mature face on.

"Jacob?" he looked up and around, then at me as if he forgot I was standing there. His hands were in his jeans pockets, I grabbed his wrist and pulled them out, he watched me with new eyes.

_What's the matter with you, whatever it is, if it's me I'll leave you alone I promise. _I tried to remember if I had said anything awkward to him lately or done anything. Seth's words from my dream popped into my head _"Give him time," _I forgot I hadn't let go of his hands, I saw his eyes widen as the rest of the dream flooded into my conscious mind I couldn't let go and I couldn't stop myself. Like fate had intervened to ruin my life and have me die of embarrassment. I ran, and kept running my eyes filling with tears that refused to stop, I ran fast and farther no thought of ever returning. I remembered my mom and Jacob telling me about how he had run away with no plans of coming back it seemed easy enough I could do it.

But thats when I ran into something heavy, he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side, I stopped and stared at him he was beautiful his long hair reached past his shoulders, his dark eyelashes framed his dark eyes, he was hot...it was Jacob how did I not recognize him? He looked different like a new person, like I was seeing for the first time, I felt like I was that newborn baby again watching this man with death in his eyes wanting to kill me, change right there. Thats something not easily forgotten.

Out of nowhere I gained new strength I leaned forward and kissed him, thats how I knew it was a dream, I would never have confidence to do this in reality. I opened my eyes to my bedroom n Jacob's open lips inches from mine, I collapsed back into my pillow, Jacob had my arms pinned to my sides, he lifted himself from my body, he was in my dream, which means it wasn't a dream...holy Shit!!

"Renesmee you OK you kicked the shit out of Jake," I looked at Seth, he was leaning against my door rubbing his eyes. "What were you running from in your dream you looked scared." Jacob was standing next to my desk leaning on the chair for support, a single tear ran down my cheek. He looked like the same angel in my dream, why did he look so different now? I knew I loved him, but why did my heartache with rejection? My dad came up behind Seth and my mom held his hand, Jacob stood going to my balcony and jumped I heard the ripping of his cloths and watched his dark shape disappear into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown World Chp. 7Jacob POV**

My mind ran twice the speed of my four paws listening to only the patter of them hit the hard packed ground. I kept going till I was sure Edward wouldn't be able to hear me unless he was purposefully following me.

I calmed down some, running like this was relaxing. Soon I was running for the joy of it. My tongue was hanging out the side of my mouth I began to slow to a canter. Renesmee was the only thing on my mind. Images of her growing up ran like a slide show, some memories of us running and playing were like a mini movie. Different songs ran through my head, like the soundtrack too my pathetic life.

This life of mine keeps getting more confusing starting from the moment Seth walked into the door with his McDonalds bag in one hand eating a Big Mac with the other. He had a large military style bag hanging by his ankles the straps long enough for him to wear it when he transformed. He finished eating and Edward offered a tour of the Mansion.

I headed up the stairs to Nessie's room to see if she was still awake. She wasn't so I made myself comfortable at her desk, I dozed in and out of sleep when I heard the door open it was Edward, he stuck his head in and saw me.

"Oh, Jacob, what are you –" I shushed him and looked in Nessie's direction where her brow was furrowed. He just nodded "Don't stay up to late." He looked at his daughter again, before closing the door.

I sat back again, soon becoming uncomfortable and restless I walked out to the balcony. I watched the clouds move about the moon. The door opened again, this time it was Seth, I tried to stay hidden moving to a corner of the balcony, hidden behind the curtain. Seth bent down next to Nessie and shook her awake, they spoke quietly for a while, before he left, it was just him telling her he's here.

As the sun came up a sound like a whimper woke me up. Renesmee was rolled up into a little ball, she was dreaming and much like Bella you knew what she was dreaming about. She was embarrassed turning a light pink color then she started kicking, that's when I got closer. I walked beside her bed calling her name trying to get her to wake up. I sat at the end of her bed and she hit me. Hard.

I grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides then she kicked me in the gut, so I climbed onto her trying to keep my weight off her, my knees pinning her legs. "Renesmee," I said close to her ear. Than one of her legs had loosened its self and got me right between my legs. The air whooshed from my lungs.

"oo, you alright there buddy?" Seth coughed trying to hide his laugh. I glared at him, pinning her leg again. I relaxed when she stopped kicking, her eyes fluttered but stayed closed.

She pushed herself forward and kissed me, it was the best kiss anyone could ever feel, even with Seth standing in the doorway. The light in the hall came on and I could hear Bella and Edward's footsteps. I pulled back and her eyes opened.

I jumped away from noticing two extra shadows falling across the carpet from the door. My eyes stayed on Renesmee's as I backed away from her bed. I looked at the door Edwards' eyes narrowed at Seth most likely from his thoughts; I took a deep breath and jumped from the balcony.

Walking back to the house still in my wolf form, I saw Ness sitting on the stairs to the front porch. We just watched each other, her eyes unmoving as I sat down beside her, she looked down. "Aw come on, when was the last time Renesmee was shy or embarrassed?" all I got was a shrug. "Fine I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait, I'm sorry – about this morning. I didn't know, it was an –" she looked down again.

"Coincidence?" I smiled. "Or accident that what you were dreaming really happened?"

She looked down and flinched, "It's okay, it was a dream. It wasn't supposed to happen if you didn't want it to. I got it." They way I heard it came out cold. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, if I was trying to convince myself of something. With no response from her I went inside.

A little voice came from outside before I shut the door, "And maybe it was," I looked at Renesmee she didn't move her face looking into the woods. I closed the door unable to move, otherwise. "I wanted to," I opened the door she had turned to lean on the post, her little arms wrapped around her legs, her face looking up at me, "just not like that." Her big brown eyes were sad they mirrored Bella's from all those years ago when I was building my Rabbit. She felt rejected unrequited love, the same pain I've felt everyday knowing she's not mine yet. Loving someone something I wasn't supposed to.

"Jake," Bella came out and hugged me tight with her new found strengths.

"Hey Bells," I didn't look away from Renesmee even though her eyes had moved on from mine.

"O sorry," she said rubbing her hands off with a towel she tossed back over her shoulder. "I'm making some of Henry Clearwater's Fish Fry! I got Sue to send me the recipe."

"Who's Henry Clearwater?" asked Renesmee.

"Seth's dad, he died before you were born good friends with your grandpa." I said looking at her.

"Come on Renesmee you want to help me?" she nodded and Bella outstretched her hand, Ness took it pushing past me, and Bella looked at me before following her daughter. I looked down realizing I was naked and had been for some time, I walked down the stairs looking at my balcony I took a running start pushing myself over, and headed straight for my closet.

I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, some jeans and a wife beater. Heading out I smelled someone, Edward. He was sitting on the arm to my couch. "What." Edward didn't move or say anything, he just watched me with narrowed eyes. "Save it."

"Renesmee –"

"I said save it," I closed my eyes, "I don't care if you say she's not ready. I think this morning means she is, you just won't give her that chance. You should have seen her face did you? You can't hear her thoughts so you don't know you can't. " my hands fisted.

"—is outside the door." Edward said, sadly. The door opened to Bella and Ness.

"Glad to know how much you think of me." Nessie looked at Edward. "What were you talking about; I hate how you talk about me and act like I'm seven. I mature both physically and mentally consistently. I'm 16 inside and out. Try to _understand_ that."

"Renesmee, honey talk to Jacob for a minute." Bella pleaded, and Renesmee looked at her dad, he nodded. I think at this point even Bella hopes Ness will pick me.

"We're going hunting don't damage _my_ house." Edward said as an afterthought grabbing Bella by the waist. I look at Renesmee she's emotionless; I reach for her hand as I always do she pulls back. She takes to large steps back and throws herself onto my king size bed.

"Can I tell you a story? One you've probably already heard half a dozen times," she nodded. "You know how Sam and Emily are? And Paul with Rachel. Or even Claire and Quil."

"Yea I know imprinting. Are you going to tell me the story of the couple with no choice but to love each other always, and how they can't stand to be apart. How they are soul mates or something more, created just for each other?"

"Yes and that I almost thought Bella was mine for the longest time."

"But something changed and you met the girl you imprinted on—the unique princess. That's where you left off last time."

"It was a secret it always have been, I didn't know how long it would have to be—" I started the story for hopefully the last time till I have children of my own- our own to put to sleep. But Edward and Bella on many occasions that we may not even be able to he doesn't know how that'll work or what would happen if we did.

I stopped the story same place as always, I've never finished the story but each time I tell it I add a new 'chapter'.

"_Why don't you ever finish it?" she asked once a couple years ago._

"_Because the story hasn't been finished."_

"_Make your own ending then."_

"_I can't. It's not my story to end." I said and tapped her on the nose. _

_She fell back against her pillows and giggled, "Can I finish it? If I did than me and you could run away together you'd take care of me and I'd feed you mass amounts of foods!" her bright brown eyes gleamed her hand on my chest told me how she saw it. I could see it too. She yawned tucking her head against my neck. "I love you Jakey."_

"_I love you to Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I watched her sleep all night my eyes never closed but for a few seconds. "She's my world – Edward." _

"_I know, I'm trying to understand Jacob Black but when the time comes it'll be her decision."_

"_She has no decision. She'll choose me Edward no matter how wrong it is. That's how it works." I said to Edward. _

I sat back to her, her hand rested on my thigh I covered hers with my own. "Can you finish the story now? I'm older now I'll understand, please believe me." Her eyes were matured filled with a shadow of understanding and trust a window to every thought. Then, I realized it was coming from her hand. She was showing me.

She needed answers I nodded giving her permission to tell the ending.

"Where'd you leave off? Oh, never mind. The girl he imprinted on she understood she had no choice but saw it differently." I watched her speak, until I realized her mouth had stopped moving. "It wasn't that she had no choice, its, she agreed with what she was given. That it was her choice all along. She loved him." In my head I saw what she say play, it was shadowed, you couldn't see the girl clearly nor the wolf in which she was entranced. "The truth is she doesn't want another choice.

"He knew that all along that's why he stayed by her side with every change in their lives. Permanently – happily intertwined for eternity first imprinting couple that truly had forever. And so the next time the princess said –" the pictures were gone my sight was replaced by Renesmee's eyes opening with burning intensity that set his temperature soaring with glee. 'Jacob Black I love you, you were chosen for me as I was for you. You're my best friend, my safe harbor, my werewolf.'" Her lips parted and she took in a ragged breath. I noticed she was meaning every word it wasn't part of the story. "Be yours forever."

"Your forever," she nodded thinking I said it as a question, but I was replying. "Renesmee Cullen you are my only." She wrapped her arms around my waist her head tucked into my chest, listening to my heart.

She understood, she agreed, she chose me, she loved me, we were immortal partners. I kissed her lips this time and she let me. She kissed me.


End file.
